Their New Normal
by roomsbythesea
Summary: A series of short scenes from Castle and Beckett's new relationship. Sweet, fun, and sometimes humorous looks at how their relationship has changed.
1. We Have A Case

_The first in a series of very short scenes that I've been jotting down over the summer that show aspects Castle and Beckett's new relationship as dreamed up by me. I was starting to accumulate quite a collection and had no story to put them in. Instead of leaving them in a folder to gather metaphorical dust, I decided to publish them as a small series. I'll be editing and posting over the next few months. They're all pretty short but fun to write and hopefully, fun to read!_

* * *

At the first ring from his phone, his eyes open and he throws his arm blindly towards the sound. His hand pats around until he finds what he's looking for. He clears the sleep from his throat and answers. "Castle."

"Hey." Her voice is soft and makes his chest throb with familiar disbelief that her words are for him. "You awake?"

He curls back into his pillow. "Must've been close. Still in bed though." He can hear her moving around on the other end of the line, up and getting ready for the day already. He hears fabric slip by the phone and he can almost see the shirt sliding onto her shoulders. The sweep of her hand pulling the hair from her collar.

She repositions the phone. "Mm. Sleep well?"

He stretches lazily, his arm extending over the empty spot next to him palm flat against the cool sheets. "Lonely."

She laughs. "Yeah, yeah."

His mouth turns up in a smile. "You?"

"Same." His grin widens. She clears her throat and he can almost see the futile attempt on her part to wipe away the hopelessly smitten look from her face. "So, you and Alexis have a good night?"

"Yeah, yeah we did actually. First weekend home from college and she came back to me in one piece. Still my little girl."

"You wouldn't let her out of your sight all night, would you?"

He sighs. "'Not a chance. I've turned into such a hoverer."

"Aw, you've always been a hoverer Castle."

He grunts out a laugh at that. "Hey, now."

"Well, I think it's probably pretty normal seeing as it was her first night back. You'll get used to her not being around all the time."

"That's the problem, I don't want to get used to that."

He hears the familiar slide of her service piece, knows she's checking the chamber. The last step before she leaves in the morning.

"You have a case?"

"I do. Are you hanging with Alexis today?"

"No." He sticks his lip out in a pout and his voice reflects it. "She has to head back to the dorms to study pretty early this morning."

"At least you had last night, right? If she had gone to Stanford, you may not have even gotten that."

"Don't remind me."

"She came back to see you after only a week away. You should be happy, Castle."

He's not willing to part with his petulance just yet. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, well what are you going to do today then?"

"Can I tag along with you?"

She smirks. "When exactly did you start asking for my permission?"

"I'm trying to work on my hoverer tendencies."

"Well I guess I can have a little sympathy for you seeing as you're clearly suffering from a pretty nasty case of empty nest syndrome."

"Aw, don't call it that. Makes me feel old."

She laughs. "So you coming or are you going to stay in bed all day and pout?"

He burrows deeper in his down comforter almost comically dwarfed by the bedding around him. "Staying in bed all day doesn't sound so bad right about now."

"Alright, well I'm going to go check out this body that was found in the wax museum. I guess I'll call you later."

His eyes light up. "Wax museum?"

"Uh huh. Been there for a while apparently and no one noticed. But hey, if you wanna stay in bed all day I totally understand."

He pushes the comforter off of him, quickly sitting up, all traces the pout cleared from his voice. "No one noticed?"

"Yeah. Pretty hard to believe seeing as it was right there under everyones noses. But if you aren't interested-"

He's off the bed quickly, stumbling a bit before he finds his balance. He hears her laughing in his ear. "I'm up, I'm up! I'm interested. Definitely interested."

She laughs. "Uh huh, I thought so."

He wedges the phone on his shoulder as he strips and grabs a towel, speedily working towards the bathroom. "Give me half an hour."

"Hey, Castle?"

He turns on the shower, gauging the spray's temperature with his free hand. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget my coffee this time."

He smiles as the line goes dead, tossing the phone on the counter. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	2. Father Anxiety

His bare back is to her. Arms pulled in front of him as he zips and buttons his pants. Muscles flexing around his shoulder blades and two strong lines running parallel to his spine. She can openly look at him now. It isn't something she's completely used to quite yet. Looking beyond the tall form of him, broad shoulders, smile that crinkles his eyes. Now each plane of him has a memory affixed to it. Has a new association. She knows the story of almost every piece of him. She can look at him and catalog the remembrances of times they've spent together. Sensitive spots, birthmarks, even her own imprints here and there. She is acutely aware of the smile that breaks across her face.

If it wasn't for the hunger rumbling in her stomach and the loud tick-tocking in her head reminding her that they're going to be late, she'd cross the room and touch him. Maybe make some new imprints and memories. However, they're supposed to be there in half an hour and seeing as he's still shirtless and barefoot, she's forced to appreciate the view from afar. He definitely does not need any more distractions.

He peeks over his shoulder at her then, smiling wide as he catches her gaze. "Are you watching me dress?"

She grins. "I'm starving. If this were a cartoon you'd look like a cheeseburger about right now."

"As much as I appreciate the oogling, when we get there you really can't do that."

She rolls her eyes. "_If _we ever get there, I'll dig down deep and try to restrain myself."

He smirks and turns towards her grabbing for the belt sitting on the bed beside her. He lifts it and his face falls in indecision. He holds it up to the dark jeans. "Is black okay or should I do dark brown?"

"Stick with the plan. Black shoes, black belt."

"But I'm wearing the blue shirt."

"Cobalt not navy."

"Okay, yeah." He slides the belt through the loops at his waistband, clasping it and then running his hands through his hair. He starts for the closet, only getting a few feet away before turning back anxiously. "Are you sure jeans aren't too casual?"

"It's lunch, Castle. I think a suit might be overdoing it."

He grins, attempting to at least appear calm. "Yeah. You're right, okay."

She smiles warmly at him. "I think the blue shirt and black belt will be perfect."

He leans down and kisses her chastely. "Thanks."

When he turns back to his closet pulling the shirt off the hanger, she glances down at her watch.

"We have to leave soon."

He returns to her, sliding his arms in and starting on the buttons. "So if he asks, I was the perfect gentleman and asked you out on a proper date and had you home by midnight."

"He's not going to ask."

"But if he does-"

She rolls her eyes. "He won't. Trust me. He doesn't want to know even more than you don't want him to."

He takes a deep breath and just as she thinks she has succeeded in calming him, his face falls again. "Wait, you're wearing blue."

"Very astute."

"We're going to match."

"Yeah, so? Look Castle, all your obsessing was cute at first but now it's just going to make us late."

"Do you think us matching is going to imply that we got ready together?"

"Seriously? You're thinking way too hard about this."

"I'll change." He goes to turn back to the closet but she grabs his wrist stopping him. Despite his motions being thwarted, his words continue nervously. "Maybe green? A green shirt will be complimentary but not too much so that it could be coincidental."

"It _is _coincidental."

"You don't know that. My subconscious could have thought blue because I saw you wearing blue."

"Castle, you aren't changing."

"But-"

"No." She jumps off the bed and takes over the buttons on his shirt. "It has taken you almost an hour to settle on the belt, shirt, pants, and shoes. No way are we going through all that again. You look great. I promise you that my dad is not going to have even a second thought about the color of your shirt." She finishes the last button and lays her hand on his chest. "Now if you don't put your shoes on right now I'm going to strangle you."

He pulls a deep breath and straightens his shoulders. "Okay. I'm good."

"Good. Okay."

She starts for the door but he grabs her arm gently, pulling her back. "Just one last thing."

"Castle, we gotta go."

"You look beautiful."

She falls against him with a grin. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

He looks down at her sweetly. "Yeah?"

She places her mouth next to his ear, whispering with a tempered smile. "Stop stalling."

He smiles as she pulls back from him. "Okay. Getting my shoes and then we can go."

She exhales, relieved. "Thank you."

* * *

"Castle, stop futzing with your shirt."

"Ah, sorry."

"You've met my dad before."

"Of course, but that was before. Things are different now." He clasps her hand in his as the restaurant comes into view. "I'm a dad. I know how it is to be on the other side of this."

"Your palms are sweaty, Castle. You really need to calm down."

"Is that him?"

"No, that's a busboy. You've met my dad before, remember? Tall guy, grey hair."

"Yeah. Okay, I'm good."

"You're fine. There is nothing to be worried about. My dad likes you. He was really happy when I told him you were coming with me today."

"He liked me when I was your friend. Trust me, his emotions can change when we tell him we're in a relationship."

She pulls him to a stop. "I really appreciate that this means so much to you, I really do, but you're driving me crazy."

He sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm insanely nervous right now."

"Yeah, I can tell. Look, if you want me to tell him alone, I can meet you back at the loft afterwards."

"No. Absolutely not."

She smiles. "Good. Now pull yourself together."

"I'm good."

"You've said that before."

He leans in and kisses her. Pulls back looking surprisingly calm. "This time I mean it. Really. I've got it under control." Leans in and kisses her quickly once more.

"Well it's about time you two."

Castle startles so hard, he nearly loses his balance as he pulls away from her. She holds tight to his hand, keeping him upright by her side. Once he's found his feet, she lets go of his hand.

Jim just smiles. "You alright there, Rick?"

"Yes, sir. I just – uh – sorry about that."

"Hey, Dad." She meets her dad for a hug, wrapping him tightly to her.

Castle stands to the side, eyes still a bit shocked, hands nervously finding his pockets. Over her shoulder, Jim's eyes meet his and he smiles tightly, embarrassed.

Jim pulls back from Kate, hands on her shoulders, eyes roaming her face. Smile breaking wider. "Good to see you, Katie."

"You too, Dad. You remember Castle."

Her dad's eyes dart behind her finding Castle's, giving him a slight nod, eyes twinkling with knowledge.

"Hi Mr. Beckett, er, Jim, sir."

Her dad turns towards her with smirk. "Is he okay?"

"Getting there I think."

Jim sticks out his hand and shakes Castle's with a grin. "I'm just teasing you. It's good to see you."

Castle's cheeks burn embarrassed. "Likewise."

Jim looks back and forth between them. "Seems we have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought you'd be waiting inside. Not exactly the way we had planned to tell you."

He grins. "Your shirts would have given it away anyway." He glances between them with a knowing smile. "I mean, that can't be a coincidence."

Kate can't help but laugh as she feels Castle tense beside her and watches as the blush crawls up his neck. "Alright Dad, let's go eat."

He clasps Castle shoulder friendlily. "Let's." He turns and enters the restaurant as Castle turns towards her with an exasperated glare.

"That couldn't have gone worse."

She grins. "Oh, it definitely could have I'm afraid."

"Five minutes to change the shirt. It would have taken five minutes."

She laughs, loud and free. "Come on, Castle. The hard part's over." She grabs his sleeve and pulls him inside.


	3. Making Space

**A pre-ep for "Significant Others" because I _so_ saw this happening.**

* * *

She sets her bag down beside the bed with a huff. "I'm just here for a few days, Castle."

"But you don't want to live out of a suitcase, do you? Wouldn't it be nice to unpack, settle in a little? Look, I made you space." He flares his hands out at the room hoping to entice.

She narrows her eyes, a smile hinting that she's aware of his ulterior motives. "It's just a few days."

He nods. "But all your stuff will get all wrinkly."

"I also brought an iron."

He frowns. "You didn't have to bring that, I have one. You could have used mine."

She smirks. "That's what you said about my toothbrush."

"Okay, the toothbrush I understand. Leaving it in your apartment to get bug bombed is not wise. But an iron?"

"I just wanted to be prepared."

"Okay, yes, but if you hang your clothes, you may not even need it and that means less time getting ready and more time snuggling in bed with me." He lowers his eyes smiling innocently.

She grins, pretending to contemplate. "You do make a compelling case."

His face lights up and he moves to the dresser. "Well if you're going to be hanging stuff, you might as well completely unpack to make things easier to find." He pulls open a surprisingly empty drawer on his dresser.

Her jaw drops. "You cleaned out a drawer for me?"

"Just trying to be a good host."

Her hands move to her hips; a glare barely concealing her smile. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to move me in."

He puts on a poor act of a man shocked by the accusation. "Psh, what?"

The falsity rings loudly in her ears and her mouth falls open as her eyes catch sight of the bathroom through the open door. "You cleaned off half of your sink-" She stalks to the closet, opening the door. Her eyes immediately widen. "And half of your closet is empty." She shakes her head, muttering to herself. "How on earth you did _that_ one will never know." Turns back towards him, hands on her hips. "Where'd you put all your stuff?"

He looks sheepish. "I didn't know how much stuff you would be bringing?"

"Castle."

"I know you're only here for a little while but -"

"Three days."

"Okay, I know you're only here for three days but it could be a good test run -"

She glares. "Test run."

"For the future." She glares harder. He forces a smile. "Okay, way in the future." Her expression still does not lighten. He leans in, hopeful. "Way, way, way in the future?" He grimaces as the look gets worse. "Way, way, way, way?"

"In case you didn't notice, the number of 'way's in that sentence is not the problem here."

"Okay, sorry."

She sighs and sits on the edge of his bed.

He wrings his hands in front of him. "Let's just go back to the reasoning that I was just trying to be a good host."

"Castle-"

"Come on, Kate. Is it really such a bad thing?"

"No, it's not a _bad _thing, it's just soon, really soon, to be talking about me moving in here."

"It's not that soon. We've been dating for close to eight months. You stay here all the time anyway."

"Whoa, this is turning more and more into a _now_ conversation and less a future one."

He sighs. "Okay, too soon. I get it. You're right." He goes over to the dresser and shuts the drawer.

She shuts her eyes briefly, tired. "The thought was sweet, Castle, it's just-"

"Way, way, way too soon." He finished dejected.

She smiles sadly at him. "Well, not that many 'way's."

"I wasn't trying to move you in right now. It was just going to be-"

She finishes the thought for him. "A test run."

He nods. "Our stuff co-mingling. I like the idea of that."

She sighs as it sinks in. "Okay." He looks up at her way, way too hopeful. She brings him back down to earth with a look. She clarifies plainly. "Okay, I will unpack my stuff for the three days."

His eyes dim a little but he smiles broadly and nods. "Okay."

She narrows her eyes, looking at his face. "You didn't think I was saying-"

He feigns innocence. "What? No. Of course not." Shakes his head. "Way too soon."

Her face lightens and she smiles, extending her feet out to rest on the ground beside his. Brings her foot up and pushes lightly on the back of his calf, drawing him in. He steps into her and she pulls her hands up, fingers nervously playing with the buttons. "But maybe when I go back home, I can leave a few things here. For next time."

He runs his hand down her hair. "Yeah?"

She looks up, making sure her point is clear. "Just a few things."

He nods happily. "Whatever you want."

"What you want is important too, Castle."

"I just want you to be happy."

A sappy smile coats her face. "You are really too sweet for your own good sometimes, Castle."

He leans down and kisses her quickly. "Seriously, I'm good with that. We can start there. Compromise."

She pulls him closer and hugs her arms around his middle. "Don't think it's a sacrifice on my part. I like the idea of our stuff co-mingling too." She squeezes him tighter. "And one day, we will revisit the rest."

He brushes his hands down her hair, fingers running between the strands. "I'm so very okay with that idea too."

"So you can bring the rest of your stuff back down from the guest room."

He leans back. "What?"

She grins, pointing to the closet. "No way is that all of your stuff."

He smiles sheepishly. "I may have moved one or two of the bulkier items."

She raises her eyebrows, amused. "Castle."

He sighs. "Yeah, okay. I moved half of my closet upstairs."

"Which brings me to my next point." She glides her hands up to his chest and pats. Hard. He takes a step back with the motion and it allows her to step up and slide by him making for the door. "When that day does come, we're going to need a bigger closet."

He frowns at her, his arms still lingering in the empty space she just occupied.

"Now come on." She jabs her thumb towards the living room. "Sick kid. Let's go make her some soup."

As she slips out the door, his feet turn in her wake. He smiles to himself as he glances towards the closet. He'll have a contractor out by Monday.


	4. Tick, Tick, Tick

_Tick, tick, tick. Click, tick, tick, tick. The familiar sound registers in her ears and she groans. __Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. She rolls over and squints an eye at the clock, sighing when 4:10 shines back at her in bright red digits._

The room falls quiet; the noise that woke her suddenly gone. She closes her eyes in relief.

The moment her body starts to relax once more, the silence is broken as the _tick, tick, tick_-ing starts back up again. Her eyes open, mouth tight with annoyance."Castle." Her voice is scratchy from the meager amount of sleep that she has managed to get after the late night interrogation she led just four short hours ago.

_Tick, click, tick, tick, tick. _She rolls over with a groan, opening her eyes in a squint to confirm her suspicions. She usually finds it adorable the way his tongue peeks out of his mouth when he's lost in a story but right now, if she had the strength, she'd sock him. She clears her throat and raises her voice. "Castle."

The _tick-_ing finally stops and he turns his head away from the bright computer screen in front of him. By the time his eyes adjust to the darkness beside him, hers have already closed again.

He whispers and it somehow manages to annoy her even more. "Oh, is this bothering you?"

She groans, nodding against the pillow. "I got home less than three hours ago."

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it."

The _tick, tick, tick _and resulting dimming of the light shining from his lap inform her that not only does he have no plans to move, he's completely misinterpreted the object of her annoyance.

Confirming her suspicions, his fingers begin to fly over the keys once more. _Tick, tick, tick, tick. _She throws her pillow over her head but it's of no use. She's awake now and every minute sound seems to grate on her even more. She pushes the pillow off her face with a huff. "Castle."

He doesn't even turn his head. "Yeah?"

She growls. "Seriously?"

He manages a short look towards her and then his focus is back to the story in front of him. _Tick, tick, tick. _"What?"

She throws the covers off of her and moves to sit up on the side of the bed.

This seems to get his attention. "You're getting up already? It's really early, Kate."

She turns towards him quickly and he must read the anger on her face because he flinches. "Yes, it_ is_ really early. I'm not getting up, I'm going to sleep in the guest room."

"Whoa, what did I do?"

She gapes at his ignorance. "The _tick-tick-tick-_ing, Castle." She mimes typing in the the air with an exaggerated fervor. "It's driving me insane."

"Oh, the typing?"

She shakes her head incredulously. "Yes, the typing."

"Well you could have told me it was bothering you."

"Clearly it was bothering me, Castle. I'm awake at four o'clock in the morning."

He pouts. "You used to love waking up to me typing. You said it sounded like rain against the window."

"Well I must have been insane. I don't love it. I don't love it at all." She ignores the wounded look on his face and barrels forward. "After no sleep it sounds like someone's hammering against the window."

He frowns, sticking his hands out in surrender. "Okay, I think you're being a little hyperbolic-"

Her annoyance is overflowing and she cuts him off. "Why are you even typing in bed in the first place? Don't you have an office and a desk for that?"

"I thought that you liked-"

"No. I do _not_ like it."

He nods his head with a tight frown. "So you've said. Message received. Geez."

He turns his head back to the computer and she watches as he saves the document with a pout, hitting the keys harder than necessary. She narrows her eyes. "Don't act like I'm the one being unreasonable here." She sticks her hand out pointing to the offending object in his lap. "That thing is right by my ear and all I can hear is those things-" Points to his hands. "-Hitting those things-" Points to the keys. "-And it's making this thing-" Points to her head. "-Not do the sleep thing that I so, so need." Her voice nearly breaks with a healthy mix of desperation and frustration.

"Okay. I get it. I've said I'm sorry. I was just warm and cozy and I wasn't ready to get up yet-"

It's immediately clear that that was the wrong answer as she scowls at him. "Yeah well, me either." She grabs her pillow. "I'm going upstairs."

He moves to push the covers off of him. "No, you stay. I'll move."

She's off the bed before he can even close his laptop. "Too late."

"Don't-" The door slamming as she goes makes him flinch. "-Go." He looks at the clock with a frown. "Damn-it."

He grits his teeth and reopens the laptop, fingers hovering in the air above the keys. As the seconds tick by, his fingers are still as the all words that once flooded his mind have seemed to vanish with the argument. He re-closes the computer and sets it on the beside table, running his hands down his face.

He scoots down on the bed, head resting on the pillow and eyes wide to the ceiling. He turns his head towards the empty space beside him. The seconds and minutes go by in silence and he closes his eyes briefly.

A light flashes and a muffled ring catches his attention from across the room. He groans and gets out of bed, grabbing the discarded pants from the back of a chair. He digs in the pocket and retrieves her phone, Esposito's name flashing across the screen.

Castle frowns and presses the green 'Accept' button. "Beckett's phone."

"Castle? What are you doing answering Beckett's phone."

"She's asleep. She got home late last night."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still at the station."

He frowns wearily. "You want me to wake her up?"

"Needham broke about an hour after she left. We just picked up our guy. She told me to call if there's any development and this is one hell of a development. Your call."

He sighs. "Yeah, she's probably gonna wanna come in." He grimaces sensing his immediate future isn't looking too bright. "Okay, I'll wake her and let her know."

"Thanks, man."

He ends the call and throws on a tee shirt. He walks towards the stairs and then smartly u-turns towards the kitchen putting on some coffee first. He'll need all the help he can get this morning.

* * *

"Kate." It breaks through her unconsciousness like an unwelcome bee buzzing in her ear. She groans and digs her head farther into the pillow.

"No," she whines in disbelief as she shrugs his hand off of her shoulder. "Go away, Castle."

He sighs, pulling the rejected hand to his lap where he sits beside her. "Espo called."

One eye opens at that. "Why'd Espo call you?"

"He didn't. He called you."

"You answered my phone?"

"You left it in the room and I thought it might be important."

She sits up with a frown. "Don't answer my phone, Castle."

He stands up with a huff. "Fine. Sorry. You want me to call him back from _my _phone and tell him you're sleeping?"

"No because that would be a lie. You seem dead set on preventing me from doing any of that tonight."

He runs his hands through his hair and takes a step back. "Yeah okay, I can't win here. I put coffee on downstairs if you do decide to go in." He tosses the phone on the bed beside her. "Here's your phone. I'll never answer it again." He turns towards the door.

She rolls her eyes. "You're so dramatic." He just raises his hand, accepting the barb as he disappears from the doorway.

She groans and moves to put her feet on the floor, tiredly reaching for her phone. She presses the call button. "This better be damn important, Espo."

* * *

The talk with Esposito has definitely started to turn her mood around. A lead. A real lead, finally. A light at the end of the seemingly endless tunnel that this case has been for the last month.

When she walks down the stairs, the only sound she hears is the gurgling of the coffee maker in the kitchen. He's left the lights on for her but the man himself is no where to been seen. There's a banana on the counter alongside a baggie with one of her favorite blood-orange, wheat muffins inside. She walks over and sees her to-go coffee cup sitting beside the maker with cream and sugar left out beside the empty cup. Taking in all the provisions he's provided for her, she frowns.

She looks towards the bedroom. Okay, so she's been a little harsh this morning. Not that he didn't deserve at least _some_ of it, but she could have been better about it. She's tired. Grumpy. She knows it. He knows it. She'll make it up to him.

With that resolve, she walks through the office and the open door of the bedroom. He sits in the bed silently reading a book and doesn't acknowledge her presence. Okay, fine, so she deserves that. She walks to the dresser and quietly pulls a drawer open removing some clothes. She throws off her tee and peeks at Castle who surprisingly, despite her current state of undress, is not peeking back. She sighs and grabs her bra, clasping it behind her back.

She shrugs on her shirt, starting on the buttons as she glances between them and her sulking boyfriend. She clears her throat and breaks the uneasy silence. "So the guys picked up a pretty promising suspect."

His eyes don't raise from the book in front of him. "Yeah, Esposito told me."

"I'm going to go in and see if I can get anything from him." She's met with stoney silence. "You going to come by later?"

"Think I'll just stay home and write today."

She frowns. "Are you sure? We're hopefully going to be making the arrest today." She sees the smallest flicker of interest flash across his face before he pushes it down.

"Tempting, but I have some chapters due soon. I should probably take the day to catch up."

She sighs. "Castle, I know I was grumpy earlier-" He scoffs and her eyes narrow. "Hey, I'm trying to apologize here."

"You don't need to apologize. I get it."

"Well, I'm sorry anyway. I am working on close to no sleep here."

He raises his head with a tight smile. "I know. It's fine. I understand."

She looks unsure and then winces as she sees the time. "Shit, I gotta go." She reaches for some pants and throws them on quickly. She buttons them up and then immediately pulls her hair back, throwing it in a quick ponytail. "I'll be back when we're done, okay?"

He nods, still avoiding her gaze. "Okay."

She pauses, watching him sitting studiously with his nose in a book. He hasn't turned a page since she's been in here so she's pretty sure he hasn't read a damn word. "Castle." She waits until he raises his head to look at her. "Do you want me to come back here when we're done?"

He drops the book to his lap, sighing. "I don't know, Kate. Everything I do seems to be bugging the hell out of you this morning. If you want to go back to _your sanctuary-" _The use of air quotes has her gritting her teeth. "-I'll understand."

Now he's just trying to bait her. She takes a deep breath, barely holding in how one-hundred percent done she is having this conversation. "It's five o'clock in the morning and I've had two hours of sleep. Now is not the time to revisit _that _particular topic, trust me."

He shakes his head and looks back down to his book. "Of course it's not."

She refuses to accept the guilt that's creeping up her spine. Physically shakes it down. "We will talk about it." His lips tighten and she knows the words he's holding back. The onslaught of accusations he's tampering down. Accusations that may not wholly be undeserved. She's put him off for weeks now. "We will."

"It's been a month since I asked you. If you don't want to move in, just tell me." He spreads his arms out in invitation.

She hardens and gives him a look. "No." The way his face falls has her rushing to continue. "No, I will not talk about this now." He exhales heavily. "Now I'm sorry I'm cranky but you woke me up two hours after my head hit the pillow."

"I told you I didn't mean to."

"And I told you that I was sorry I snapped. Can we be done talking about this now?"

"Yes." He picks his book back up.

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, fine. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

His disinterested tone and the frown that pulls across his face makes her sigh. She tries one more time. "Okay well, have a good day."

He responds in the same dull tone as before. "You too."

She takes a deep breath and grabs her badge and gun from the top of the dresser and makes for the door, stopping just beyond the threshold and turning back to him. "Love you."

She watches as the stoney expression on his face softens just a little with the words. He peeks over the top of the book. "Love you too, Kate." Though remnants of his anger still linger on his face, she'll take the small improvement.

She nods with a tight smile and leaves the room.

* * *

As she closes the interrogation door behind her, the boys exit from the observation room and greet her with large smiles. Esposito nods to her. "Nicely done, Detective."

"Thanks. Let's book him."

Esposito and Ryan high-five as she opens the folder in her hand, sticking the ballistics report inside.

She looks down at her watch. "Nine am. Not bad." She holds up the folder. "I'm going to get this over to the DA and I'll take care of the paperwork so you guys can go home and get some sleep."

Ryan nods and the tired lines of his face droop in relief. The thankful smile that adorns his face falls when Esposito slaps him on the back and chimes in. "Nah, we can hang out and help you finish up."

Ryan pulls it together and smiles tightly. "Yeah, sure we can."

She narrows her eyes at him with a grin, not missing the lack of sincerity in his voice. "No, it's alright. You guys have been here all night. I appreciate it but I can handle it from here."

Esposito nods and Ryan looks relieved. "Thanks, Boss."

"Well, then I guess you guys won't be wanting these." Castle's voice comes up behind them and she turns, surprised. He's holding four very tall coffees and as close to a bashful smile as he's capable of. He shrugs. "More for us I guess."

Her insides tumble when she sees him. Blue v-neck sweater matching the light blue in his hesitant eyes. Much lighter than the dark anger that was there this morning. The air thickens as the silence draws out a little too long. Unspoken words dancing between their eyes. Esposito clears his throat and she comes to, registering the awkwardness and belatedly giving him a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." His words are much more hesitant than usual. Harsh words spoken in the early morning light still lingering at the forefront of their minds. She holds the folder tighter as to not wrap her arms around him in apology and relief.

As another long silence begins to draw out, Esposito nudges Ryan. "We're gonna go get some uniforms to take Bradley down to holding."

"Nah, let's make him wait." Ryan smiles until a harder nudge knocks into his ribs. "Ow." He finally registers the awkwardness between the two of them and nods. "Oh yeah. Let's – do that."

Beckett smirks at the two of them. Castle holds out a bag and Esposito's eyes light up as he snatches it from his hand. "I'll take that."

They hurry off; Ryan's voice fades away from them as he tries to fight a pastry from Esposito's hands.

"You better not have given away my bear-claw." Her voice pulls his attention back to her. A light smile on her face and a teasing glint in her eye.

"You know I know better than that." He pulls another bag from his hand underneath the coffee.

She takes it with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He nudges his head towards her desk and they walk over, sitting in their respective chairs.

She greedily reaches for the coffee and moans in happiness as she takes a sip. "I really needed this."

"I figured you might."

She smiles and sets the cup down. "I thought you were writing today."

He shrugs easily. "Found a breaking point." She eyes him skeptically. He sighs, caught. "I couldn't focus."

She frowns. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Just a bad morning."

He nods, reaching up and squeezing her hand in silent apology. Clears his throat. "So hey, I heard you got your guy."

She smiles. "We did."

"Good. I'm proud of you."

Her face softens with his words and she grins softly. "Well the guys did all the heavy lifting. I just swooped in just as he was about to break and took all the credit."

He nods, disbelieving. "I'm sure."

She smirks. "You going to stick around for a little bit? I think I can be out of here in about an hour."

"Yeah. That's the plan." His smile falters for a quick moment. "If you don't mind having me around."

She pulls a tight regretful smile, eyes trying to convey the words she can not say. "Believe it or not, I do like having you around."

He holds her eyes with a smile. His thumb sweeps across the back of her hand. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles back, the meaning behind his words uncurling the knot that's been in her stomach since she left the loft this morning. "Me either."

He squeezes one last time. A silent forgiveness passing between them. "Good." He releases her hand and looks at the papers on her desk. "Okay, so what can I do to help?"

She cocks her head disbelieving. "Really?"

He nods sincerely. "Yes. I want to get you out of here as fast as possible."

She smiles. "Go tell the boys to go home." She tilts her head behind her. "They're ducked behind that desk eavesdropping."

Sure enough, Castle turns his head and the boys pop up from behind the desk innocently.

"Oh, there it is." Ryan says, picking up a piece of paper from the floor. Esposito glares at his flimsy excuse. Ryan pointedly ignores his look and innocently turns towards the pair. "Oh, hey guys. What was that now?"

Castle smiles. "Beckett here was just saying how lost you'd be without her."

Ryan scoffs. "Nu-uh. She said-"

Beckett turns around raising her eyebrows.

"See ya." Esposito grabs his jacket and the boys walk quickly by Beckett's desk as she reaches out and swats the back of Ryan's legs with a folder.

"How long were they there?"

"I'd guess they scurried back in a few seconds after we sat down."

Castle nods, mystified. "You're good."

She shrugs. "They're pretty predictable."

Castle nods and clasps his hands in front of him. "Okay, so where can I start?"

"You really want to help me do paperwork?"

"I never thought I'd say this but yes, I really do."

"Look, if it's because of this morning-"

"It's not." He cocks his head and corrects himself as he holds his thumb and forefinger with a breath of air between them. "Okay, well maybe a little. You've had a long two days and I just want to help you out."

She smiles at him. "That's very sweet."

"I have my moments. Also, you seem to like me better when you're well rested." He grins and she rolls her eyes at how quickly he can ruin a moment. "Now, what can I do?"

She pretends to think and then smirks at him. "How about you just sit there and look pretty."

He gapes at her. "All these years complaining I never help you with paperwork and when I offer you refuse?"

"Well, Castle-" She flips through a few papers, not quite meeting his eyes. "-Sometimes I say things that I don't mean."

He narrows his eyes, sensing a double meaning behind her words.

His silence raises her head. She smiles gently. "Like I _do_ like when you type in bed-" He opens his mouth but she holds up a finger halting his words. "-When I've had sufficient sleep, it does kind of sound like rain."

He smiles appreciatively. "Understood."

"I thought I should clarify."

"Okay. Good. Thank you."

She takes a deep breath, forging ahead. "And it's a really big step."

"Clarification?"

She smirks. "No, the other thing."

He nods, leaning back a little guiltily. "Ah, yes. Look, I'm sorry I-"

She holds up a hand. "No, Castle. It's alright."

"Well, I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"I shouldn't have left you in limbo for a month. I should have let you know where I'm at with it."

He tilts his head almost scared to ask; hesitantly pushing the words through. "And where are you at with it?"

She sighs. "This case has just taken up so much time this month I haven't been able to focus on much else."

He smiles tightly. "I know. It's okay."

"But I have been thinking about it and this morning-"

He leans forwards quickly. "This morning sucked. I'm sorry. Don't let that factor into your decision. We'll set ground rules like no typing in bed at four am."

"Castle-"

He cuts in once more, desperately. "And no answering your phone without your permission. I'll be more considerate."

"Will you just let me talk for a second?"

He looks chagrined. "Okay. Sorry, go ahead." He holds his face in a grimace awaiting her words.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" He squeezes out the words without breaking his face.

"You look ridiculous."

"I'm a man with an uncertain future. This face helps shield me from potential disappointment."

"If it sticks that way, my answer is definitely no."

His face slowly relaxes as he considers this. "Does that mean right now your answer _isn't_ definitely no?"

She rolls her eyes. "If you'd just let me say what I want to say-"

"Okay, go on." She levels him with a glare at once again being cut off. "Sorry. Again."

She huffs out a breath. "This morning made me realize that even though you have the ability of driving me completely insane-" His face starts to contort into the visceral shield once more. She shakes her head at his antics. "And against my better judgement, for some unknown reason-" A small grin peeks through her annoyance. "I think-" He leans in as she drags out her sentence, keeping him on edge. As soon as he's nearly toppling out of his chair in anticipation, she changes direction. "Are you sure you'll still have me even though I can be a terror in the morning?"

His eyes light up in excitement with where she's headed. He tries to give as good as he's getting and pretends to think, squinting his eyes in doubt. "Well..."

She hits his shoulder with a grin. "Castle."

He snaps out of it with the nudge and barely contains his excitement as he gives her a contrite nod. "I think I'll be able to manage."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay."

He tries not to read too much into it, but he's almost buzzing out of his seat. "Okay?"

She smiles. "I've been thinking that it might be nice." His face floods with relief and happiness. "I'll get rid of my sanctuary but," She puts an emphasis on the 'but' and makes sure he hears it before continuing. "I'm helping with rent."

He cocks half a smile. "I don't rent."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course you don't." He raises his eyebrows. "Well, I'll help with the mortgage."

"I don't-"

"Oh come on Castle, it's New York City. You must at least have a mortgage."

"I do, but I don't even see it. My accountant handles all of that stuff."

"Well then I'll send a check to your accountant; I'm not going to be a freeloader."

He considers this. "Okay, how about this? Take what you'd pay for rent and start a fund."

"A fund? Like for a charity?"

"No. For us. For later."

"For later? A fund for what?"

He takes a deep breath. "Like for college or something." He squints, waiting for her reaction.

She almost laughs. "Trust me, I have no plans to go back-" The realization hits her and she stops mid-sentence. "Oh."

He forges ahead. "Or something. Not necessarily _that_ but something in the future. Like our wedding." Her eyes widen further. "Or, shit, um, a vacation? We can go on a vacation. Yeah. A fund for our vacation." She sits still and quiet beside him. More anxiety crawling through his body with every second that passes. "I probably should have started with that, yeah?" He laughs nervously and babbles on trying to fix the stunned expression staring back at him. His grimace does not seem to be doing much to ward it off. "A charity would work too if you'd rather."

"Uh, no it's just-" She snaps out of her shocked state. "I just-" Clears her throat. "Lots of stuff to um, to take in. Yeah, wow. Okay, yeah, so you've thought about this."

He breathes deeply. "I wouldn't have asked you to move in if I didn't see a future with you." He looks at her closely. "Does that mean-" He tries to cover the wounded expression on his face. "-That you haven't?"

"No, Castle. I mean, yes." She scoffs at her own inability to form a coherent sentence. Her face breaks into a small smile and he feels the relief filling his chest. "Yes. As in, yes I've thought about it. I just-" She shakes her head, focusing. "Okay, I think a fund is a great idea."

He tilts his head skeptically. "So all that-" He draws a few big circles in the air in front of her face. "-Was not sheer panic at the thought of maybe one day having little scholarly Castle babies?"

She laughs. "No. Not panic. Just, you took me by surprise. We were talking moving in together and then suddenly we were at college funds and weddings. I just-"

"-Process things differently. I know."

"It doesn't mean those aren't things that I want."

He smiles. "Good to know."

The idea settles into her chest. "Okay, a fund. That could work."

He grins. "Yeah."

She gives him a look. "A fund for an _unspecified _future event to benefit both of us."

"Yes, totally unspecified." The grins on his face goes no where.

She shakes her head on a laugh. "I hope that writer mind of yours knows the actual definition of 'unspecified'. There's not been an actual conversation on the matter."

He looks affronted. "How do you know I'm not picturing you in a tiny, black bikini on the shores of Cyprus?"

She narrows her eyes. "Uh huh."

His day dreaming takes him somewhere sunny with waves breaking in the background. "Building little sand-castles with little sand-covered-"

"Stop while you're ahead, Castle."

The waves breaking take a break as he's thrown back down to earth. He nods. "Got it."

"You defy conventional wisdom."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She studies him for a moment. "You should."

He starts to lean in and then looks around at the few people working in the office around them. He sits back broken from his reverie. "Ugh, work."

"Damn."

"Yeah." He refocuses and taps his finger on the folder in front of him. "Bradley. Paperwork."

"Anxious to get home?" A warm smile covers her face.

"Anxious to get you in bed." She lets out a surprised laugh. He corrects quickly. "Whoa, not like that." Looks around nervously. With no prying ears, he thinks for a second. "Well, I have to admit, I wouldn't mind _that_."

She raises her eyebrows. "Two hours of sleep."

He shakes his head, covering his suggestive change of tone unconvincingly. "Right. Psh. Yeah, totally not like that."

She smirks. "However, after a little nap, well then..."

He nods heartily. "Okay so first step, paperwork."

"And now you want to take it in steps."

"Can't blame a man for getting ahead of himself."

She grins. "Paperwork. And then we'll go home_._"

"Home." The huge smile that lights up his face sends butterflies into flight within her stomach. "I love the sound of that."

"You know what, Castle?" She settles into her chair and opens up the folder. Looks back up to him with a smile. "So do I."


End file.
